iTunes Challenge The Tribe
by Ellen Julie
Summary: A collection of 10 drabbles. Dee/Patch and Amber/Sasha - centric. Please feel free to leave a review. I much appreciate any comments you might have.


**The Tribe iTunes Challenge**** (Dee/Patch and Amber/Sasha – centric)**

I originally got this idea from HuckingHarkness who did the challenge on Torchwood (link to story here: .net/s/5334042/1/The_Torchwood_iTunes_Challenge)

The "rules" are simple;

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.   
2. Turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle.   
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over.   
4. Do ten, then post them.  
Good Luck!

**Alanis Morissette: 8 easy steps**

He wanted Dee to notice him. And Siva found out. So she taught him some tricks, as cooking for the girl for an example. Lex taught him different moves. But he wouldn't use them anymore. Not after that disaster in the hospital. Patch really made a fool of himself there. So he stuck to Sivas advices.

For the moment she was his guide into the female sex.

**The Beatles: Here comes the Sun**

The sun was setting over the city. The yellow and red colors mixed together beautifully on the sky. Amber was content for the moment. Next to her was Sasha. The person that had made her think different about the tribe, about life, about herself. In the short time he had been with the Mallrats so much had changed. And all for the more positive. The only thing she wanted now, was for this moment never to end. With those thoughts she nestled herself closer to Sasha, falling asleep again.

**The Beatles: Come Together**

They had beaten the Tecnoes! They had finally won and were finally free. That night, the Mall was witness to a party in like no other in the history of the Mallrats.

Dee was relaxed now. No more patrols, no more worrying about the Tecnoes trashing the Mall. And now there might be time for something more in her life. A person with a sweet smile and a green shirt.

**Disneyland After Dark (DAD): No Hero**

He wasn't anything like Lex. How could he have fooled himself into believing she actually liked him? He rushed bitterly outside, running from it all, but most if all running from himself and his thoughts. As if running would leave it all behind. Of course he knew better. Running had never solved anything, but for the moment that was the easiest thing to do.

**Christian: Mød dig selv (Meet yourself)**

She had so many responsibilities. And sometimes it was difficult to sort everything out. After all they were all just kids. Kids in a lost world, coping with their own problems. And there had to be a leader. And somehow she had turned into that leader, gradually guiding the others towards a common path. Now they had a family. They had each other.

"You deserve something for yourself" Sasha´s words rang inside her head. He had taught her about herself. Something she would never forget. Through him she had found a bit of herself.

**Evanescence: Going under**

She was tired he would never notice her. Damned Lex! He would always sneer at her or make sneaky comments. But she would always fall for that kind of guys. This was defiantly not the first time.

Why couldn't she fall for someone else? For the nice guys? Someone like Patch? She knew he had a crush on her. But she was so bad at handling that. She did better fawning after some guy. And that was also the safest. Going after the nice guy might prove to be more difficult that she had counted on.

**Creed: My Own prison**

He would always put up a happy face, to make the others think he was okay. But in reality he was far from okay.

His two brothers had been taken by the Tecnoes. Innocent as they were, they had not been safe from harm. And it had been his fault. The last thing he had promised his mother was to keep them safe. But he had failed her. Every day he thought about them. Thought about the day he would find them. He was sure that day would come. He had to believe that to keep his courage up.

In truth he was devastated inside. Even so, he put up a façade, so he would be happy, awkward Patch. For now he wasn't sure if he could trust the others with his thoughts. But perhaps one day Dee could be trusted?

**Eminem: Cleanin Out M****y Closet**

They talked about everything and nothing that night. It was one of those times, when the words came with ease.

They talked about their childhoods, their old friends and their old lives. They confessed things to each other that had never been shared with another person before.

Patch opened up. Talked about his pain, his loss of his brothers. And Dee shared her memories of a childhood she only longed to forget about.

There was one unspoken thing left between them. It seemed none of them dared to make that final move, to admit their feelings for each other. But for now they were content with casual glances and two hands carefully entwined as they sat there together in the chill night.

**Creed: With Arms Wide**** Open**

She had felt so safe in his embrace. But somehow she had known all along that it wouldn't last. Sasha wasn't the type of person who stayed long in long place. But he had nonetheless made a strong impression on Amber. For the first time she had felt accepted and even loved for the person she was. He had comforted her and made her feel better about herself. It had been on borrowed time but she wouldn't have been without him. His arms had been open for her. And there was still a place in her heart for Sasha. Amber guessed there would always be.

**Evanescence****: My Immortal**

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, walking away from Amber. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. A part of him would always wish he had stayed with her. He knew that. Now he could only hope he had made the right choice.

He could hear her sobbing as he walked away. Those sounds would haunt him for a while.

With Amber he had felt at home. He hadn't felt like that since the Virus started. Since he had been with his family.

He was not the type to stay at one place too long, because he never felt at home somewhere. But he had felt at home with Amber.


End file.
